Blood pressure measurements are known in the art and have been used for a number of years to aid in the diagnosis of cardiac and pulmonary diseases. In order to detect blood pressure, particularly at a position close to the source, systems that include invasive procedures such as vascular catheter-based systems (e.g. Swan-Ganz catheter) are typically used. Estimation of blood pressure may also be obtained through a noninvasive procedure, for example, using Doppler Echocardiography, in order to estimate cardiac pressures via known-in-the-art ultrasound techniques. In addition, methods using heart sounds analysis have also been proposed. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,283 to Xu et al., entitled “Method and apparatus for estimating systolic and mean pulmonary artery pressures of a patient.”
Invasive procedures, however, are typically uncomfortable for the patient. Vascular catheterization, for example, even in skilled hands, may carry various risks and complications. Conventional invasive procedures typically require highly skilled personnel (i.e. physicians or technicians) as well as the utilization of expensive equipment. Cardiac catheterization may also require use of a suitably equipped operating room, with attending operating room personnel.